


The List

by ralf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Borderline crack, Fanart, Gen, Humor, well kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralf/pseuds/ralf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles's list of pros and cons of some of the people he knows, namely Scott, Lydia, Allison, Jackson, Derek and Peter.</p>
<p>[Set around the end of Season 2.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The List




End file.
